


make my knees melt

by littlerobbo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Kinda?, M/M, Pre-Slash, hes a nervous gay, lance is a confident gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlerobbo/pseuds/littlerobbo
Summary: iced coffee and gay panic induced butterfingers don't go well together.





	make my knees melt

**Author's Note:**

> Katsuurio inspired me to write a coffee shop au bc of her klapollo fic (go check it out [ here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887037/chapters/37020852)) so... have this drabbley, gay nonsense :D
> 
>  
> 
> @dreamworks give lance brown eyes, cowards

It was a familiar routine. Wake up, go to work, get assaulted by the smell of coffee and loud clanging of filters and grinders being cleaned, listen to rude customers bitch and moan, get overwhelmed by the lunch rush, clean up after people, clock out, go home and study. It was alright, Keith didn't want to be confined to working in a crappy cafe all his life but everyone had to start somewhere.

Today was no different apparently. The milk steamer had been making weird noises and he was certain it was going to explode soon. Every customer so far had been acting like entitled dicks and he had barely got any tips depsite his excellent customer service, thank you very much. The moment he walked into work Keith was preparing for a terrible day. That is, until a pretty attractive guy sauntered in to the cafe and up to the counter, with big brown eyes, a naturally smiling mouth and wide shoulders. Not that he was checking the guy out, that'd be really unprofessional. Keith is anything but unprofessional.

"Hello, what can I get you?" He smiled amicably, and waited.

“I’ll have a large iced latte, please!” he heard the hot stranger say, with a voice that made his knees weak. He flushed and the stranger saw right through him and smiled teasingly.

"Syrup?" He squeaked out.

"No, thank you." The man smirked at his voice break. The action alone made him flush futher and stutter; when he went to prepare the drink, his hands stopped working. He tried to snap himself out of it but could feel the man's eyes on him, watching him.

He made the drink, taking more time than usual and with a determined little frown on his face, he returned to the counter, facing the handsome customer. He had a kind smile on his face, waiting patiently for his drink. At that exact moment, his hands twitched violently making him drop the coffee on the stranger’s pale grey coloured shirt.

“Oh God, are you okay? I’m so sorry!” Keith said, going over to the man trying to help him dry his shirt.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright!” He said, “If you wanted me out of my shirt, all you had to was ask.” He went on to say, giving Keith a charming little smile.

Keith sputtered, fumbling over his words until he managed to get out:

"I'll get you another drink and a cookie or something, free of charge. Hopefully this time it'll actually end up in your mouth.” Keith said awkwardly. Lance laughed softly.

“You don’t have to do that, I’m fine. I'm Lance, by the way.” he said.

"Keith."

"I know." The stranger-Lance, said.

"Huh?" Keith panicked, trying to remember his face and if they'd met before. He could never remember faces and would hate to have forgotten a face like Lance's. Lance must've saw his little panic and chuckled then pointed to Keith's chest, where his name tag was pinned to his apron.

Blushing, Keith spoke.

“I'll just make you another coffee now.”

“Say, instead of a free cookie... Could I just have your phone number?” Lance said, tilting his head, with a curious smile on his face.

“I… okay, yeah, sure.” Keith berated himself for stuttering so much. He finished making the drink and wrote his number on the cup, handing it over, not ignoring the way Lance made their fingers brush and smiled at him cutely.

“Great! I’ll text you and we can- uh- meet up or something.” It was Lance's turn to stutter making Keith smile wryly back at him.

“I’d like that.” Keith said quietly, ducking his head.

“I'll be sure to text you! See you later!” and with a bright smile, he left.

Huh, maybe this job wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is a hot mess but if u wanna go it's just [@bxbyfxcx](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/bxbyfxcx) if u go there bc of a fic send me a message and tell me!
> 
> pls feel free to comment or just leave a lil kudos :^)


End file.
